You, Me and Baby
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: What if Coraline didn't kidnap Beth to win Mick back? What if it was another man she was after? Can Mick still save Beth before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Prologue_

The night sky had darkened to a mixture of near black and dark blue. The LA streets still buzzed with traffic far below the four story apartment building. The air is moist with the anticipation of rain. The weatherman hadn't predicted it, but it was coming nonetheless. Opposite the apartment building, an old sky scarper stood tall. On the roof, a single figure stood, watching the cars whizz by below.

She had been waiting and watching for almost two weeks now. Her gaze was focused on the third story window to the far left. A light was on in the room as a little girl and her mother walked in. The child, no more than four years old was dressed in a long-sleeve nightgown.

"Come on sweetie, it's time for bed," the girl's mother said, picking the child up and laying her in the bed.

"I love you Mommy," the girl said, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I love you too, Beth," her mother whispered. She gave her daughter a goodnight kiss on the forehead, brushing a few locks of silky blond hair from her eyes before leaving the room. Beth snuggled deeper beneath her blankets, curling up against her pillow. Her gentle blue eyes slowly fluttered closed as she drifted off to sleep.

The figure across the street sat back and waited. She would need the mother to be asleep too. But she could be patient. She had been for this long. The anticipation of the act was rising within her veins and she licked her lips hungrily. Her plan was going to work. It had to.

The night dragged on and the woman on the roof began to grow anxious. She paced back and forth, looking at the third floor apartment every few minutes, listening, training all of her senses on the place. Finally the could hear the even breathing of two people in the apartment. It was time to make her move.

She took a few steps backwards before taking a flying leap towards the other building. She was never more grateful for the ability to fly than she was at that moment. She landed gracefully on the roof of the apartment building and looked around. The pull of the child's heartbeat was even stronger here. She slowly walked towards the fire escape and slid down as if it were made of silk. She appeared outside Beth's window and just stood there for a moment, looking in.

"Soon baby, very soon," she whispered. She reached out and lifted the latch on the window frame. The window was open. She slid it open and snuck inside, making no noise at all.

Beth continued to sleep peacefully beneath her covers as the woman approached the bed. She bent down and brushed a piece of hair away from the four-year-old's face. Beth let out a groan at the touch and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the woman leaning over her groggily, sleep still dictating her thoughts.

"Wha-?" she began, becoming more aware of her surroundings.

"Shh," the woman breathed, starting to pull down the covers. Beth's eyes opened wide in fear and she opened her mouth to scream. The woman quickly clamped a hand over the child's mouth, pulling her from the bed. Beth squirmed in the woman's arms but it did no good. They were out the window in mere seconds. The woman didn't even both to close the window behind them. She raced down the fire escape faster than any person should and arrived at a car parked half a block away.

"There you go," she said, situating Beth in the passenger seat before rounding the car and climbing in.

"Mommy," Beth wailed as loudly as she could but it did no good. The woman had started the car and was pulling into traffic. Beth stared behind them at her apartment building and just cried.


	2. Meeting Daddy

Meeting Daddy

_Meeting Daddy_

The following morning, Beth awoke to find herself in a small room. It was furnished with a bed, chest of drawers and toys were strewn on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and didn't move. She didn't know who that woman was but she didn't like her. As the silence crept up on the child, she finally stood up and looked at the toys. There were some dolls lying on the floor in various states of undress. They appeared to have recently been played with. There was a a stuffed bear sitting in a white wicker rocking chair. She reached her hand out to touch it but retracted it back before the got there. She shouldn't play with these toys. They weren't hers.

She turned around and finally noticed the door. She raced towards it only to find it locked. She tugged on the knob anyways, hoping against hope that it would open. She let go after the fourth or fifth try, sinking to her knees in front of it, reduced once more to tears.

Far above her, Coraline opened the lid to her freezer. She let out a breath and looked around. The sun was still ascending towards noon as she climbed out and pulled on a robe. She made her way to the kitchen and began to pull open cabinets. She'd bought food in preparation of this. She filled a kettle with water and set it to boil while she poured orange juice into a cup. She hummed to herself as the water heated up. She set a bowl on the counter and found a packet of cinnamon oatmeal. She tore open the bag and poured the dry contents in. A short time later the water was finished boiling and Coraline added it to the dry ingredients, mixing it quickly before setting it on a tray and walking towards the stairs. When she got to the lower level and unlocked the door, she found Beth curled up in the middle of the floor.

"Oh baby," Coraline whispered, setting the tray down. Beth didn't move. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, hoping it wasn't real. Coraline wrapped her arms around Beth's huddled frame and made soft shushing noises.

"It's ok."

Despite the fear welling up inside, Beth couldn't help but feel comforted by the strange woman's embrace. After a few minutes of sniffling and shaking, Beth calmed down enough for Coraline to let her go.

"I made you breakfast," Coraline explained, setting Beth on the bed and placing the tray at her knees. Beth stared at the tray in silence. It smelled familiar but she was unsure.

"It's cinnamon, you're favorite." Beth looked over at the woman and back to the tray. She slowly picked up the spoon and scooped out some and put it to her lips. Coraline nodded her head and the spoon disappeared into the child's mouth. Coraline watched the girl eat and smiled broadly to herself. It was all going to work out just as she planned.

A short time later, Beth had eaten most of the oatmeal and drained the cup of juice. Coraline reached over to take the try and caught the girl's gaze.

"Where is my Mommy?" Beth asked. Coraline faltered for a split second.

"I'm your Mommy now, sweetie," she answered, starting to walk away.

"I want my Mommy," Beth whimpered, fresh tears starting to slip down her already flushed cheeks. Coraline looked torn. She shut the door to the room and rushed upstairs to dispose of the dishes. She looked out at the noontime sky and reached for the phone.

"Please be up," she mumbled under her breath as she dialed a number. It seemed to ring forever until at least someone answered.

"Kostan residence," a voice answered.

"Is Josef there?" Coraline asked.

"He's unavailable at the moment," the voice said gruffly.

"Well I'm sure you can persuade him to take my call," she cooed.

"And who would I say is phoning?"

"Just tell him Coraline is on the line."

The sound of the phone being set down could be heard on the other end as well as footsteps getting farther away. The line was silent for several long minutes before the phone was picked up again.

"This had better be good. It's like noon," Josef's voice resounded.

"Did I wake you?" Coraline teased.

"What do you want, Coraline?" Josef demanded.

"I need you to stop by my house this afternoon…as soon as possible."

"This had better not have anything to do with Mick."

"It has nothing to do with him. I swear," she assured him.

"I'll have to see what is on my schedule."

Once more the sound of the phone being set down could be heard. She began to pace back and forth as far as the phone cord would allow her while she waited.

"I have some time around five. I'll stop by," he told her.

"I'll be here," she said before he hung up. She slowly put the phone down on the cradle and let out a sigh. She would need to get Beth ready. With a renewed smile on her face she went back downstairs. Beth was still sitting on the bed, as if she were a statue. Tear stains lined her cheeks.

"Come on, baby. We have to get you ready," Coraline said softly, offering her hand to Beth. The child didn't move.

"Don't you want to look pretty for your new Daddy?" she cooed. Beth sniffled and shook her head.

"Of course you do sweetie. Come on." She reached out and grabbed Beth's hand. With only mild resistance, she was able to get Beth out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom. Coraline reached into the tub and turned on the water.

"You can take a nice bath with some bubbles, ok," she said as she set a towel on a stool next to the tub. She helped Beth out of her nightgown and into the water.

"There, isn't that nice and warm," Coraline breathed, splashing Beth with some bubbles.

"They smell pretty," Beth murmured.

Half an hour later Coraline picked Beth up out of the water and wrapped the towel around her. She ushered her into the next room where a dress was laid out. An elegant clock hung on the wall and it ticked along, reading almost 2 o'clock.

"Only a few more hours until Daddy is here," Coraline whispered as she pulled the dress over Beth's head.

"What should we do with your hair, hmm?" Beth looked at the array of clips and ribbons laid out on the bed. Tentatively she pointed to two dark blue ribbons.

"You're going to look so beautiful, baby," Coraline said as she weaved the ribbons through the girl's soft hair.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Beth trying not to cry as she played under the watchful eye of Coraline. By the time five rolled around, Beth was exhausted from keeping her emotions locked up. She let out a sigh when Coraline disappeared to answer the door. Knocking upstairs continued until Coraline reached it. She paused for a moment to compose herself before pulling it open. Josef stood on the other side of the threshold.

"Hi," she said. He just nodded his head and walked in.

"So what is this about?" he asked, sounding all business.

"I don't even get a hello?' she pouted, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm here, no what is it that is so important?"

"You'll see." She took him by the hand and led him down the stairs to the room. The door was slightly ajar. Josef stopped walking and closed his eyes.

"Do I smell…" he stared but stopped when he picked up on the sniffles coming from behind the door. Coraline wasn't listening. She'd already gone into the room and had wrapped her arms around Beth. Josef moved to fill the doorway and Beth looked up.

"This is your new Daddy," Coraline said, wiping Beth's cheeks dry.


	3. Our Little Family

Our Little Family

_Our Little Family_

Josef stared at Coraline as she gently squeezed Beth's shoulders. Had he heard her correctly? Beth gave a little sniffle and looked up at Josef. He could see her shaking despite Coraline's grip on her.

"What did you say?" he finally asked. Coraline stood up to her full height.

"Aren't you happy see baby?" she replied. He wagged his finger at her and began to lead her out of the room.

"Mommy and Daddy will be right back," she called to Beth.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"My baby can't grow up without a Daddy."

"You're undead or did you forget that detail. You can't have children."

"Yes we can. She needs a Daddy, Josef," she begged.

"Stop that," he snapped, swatting her away.

"What makes you think I'd want a child…especially one so young?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"You'd make a great Daddy. She likes you. She got all dressed up just to see you," Coraline explained.

"If you want someone to be the father in this…twisted fantasy why not ask Mick?"

"Mick? He'd never agree. We're too…different. Besides, it was a passing fad," she murmured. Josef let out a long breath. This was not what he had envisioned being brought over here for.

"Coraline, she's scared to death. She probably just wants her real parents," Josef said.

"But she will learn to love us. We'll be a happy family," she begged. He took a moment to compose himself.

"I'll uh…talk to her…alone," he said and headed towards thee door.

"You're not…" she trailed off.

"No."

With that he walked back into the room shut the door. Coraline resigned herself to go back upstairs and fix something for Beth for dinner. It would be one of the child's last meals. Downstairs Josef found Beth still standing where Coraline had left her. She toyed with the hem of her dress, the rims of her eyes red from all the tears that had been shed.

"Uh…hi there," Josef said softly and sat down on the bed. She looked at him, not moving. He could smell the fear coming off her skin.

"It's ok. I just want to talk to you," he assured her. She took a hesitant step towards him and shot a look at the door.

"It's open. But how about you come sit next to me." He offered his hand to her and pulled her up onto the bed.

"My name is Josef." She stayed silent, arms wrapped around her chest.

"What's yours?" he prompted.

"Beth," she whispered.

"That's a nice name, Beth. I bet you're kind of scared," he commented. She nodded her head rather vigorously. He did his best not to overwhelm her. He didn't make any movements to touch her.

"I want my Mommy," Beth whimpered, her throat sore from all the crying.

"I know you do," he whispered. He couldn't help himself as he gently laid his arm around her shoulders. Unexpectedly, she nestled her body against him, burying her face in the fabric of his shirt. He looked down at the small figure curled up against his body and he couldn't help but stroke her back gently. She looked so vulnerable and fragile. After a few moments, Beth uncurled herself and scooted away an inch or two. Josef stood, only to bend down to her eye level.

"I know you want your Mommy and Daddy…but do you think…maybe it would be ok if you stayed here with me for a little while?" he asked. He reached out and gave her hand a small squeeze. She looked into his eyes, seeming to be weighing his question heavily in her mind.

"Ok," she croaked out. She pulled her hand from his and rubbed at her eyes.

"Are you tired?" he asked and she nodded, already falling back against the pillow Josef pulled the covers over her and reached to the floor to pick up a stuffed bear.

"There go you," he breathed and slowly backed out of the room.

He made his way upstairs and his nostrils were filled with the smell of chicken pot pie. Coraline was sitting in her office with a wineglass full of blood sitting on the desk next to her. She looked up at his footsteps.

"She's sleeping now," he informed her.

"I just made her dinner." Her lips turned down in a pout as she stood up.

"It will keep."

They fell into silence for a while, just staring at each other. She seemed to be trying to read his thoughts, trying to discern if he would be a willing participant. He finally averted his gaze.

"You know it's not wise to turn a child, especially one so young," he commented as he looked out at the pool.

"I want a little girl all my own, Josef. Can't you understand that? I want someone to love and cherish forever," Coraline breathed, slipping her hand into his.

"I'm not going to do it…I know I don't have many morals but turning a child…I just can't do," he informed her.

"I'll do it. Nice and gentle. She won't feel a thing. But…will you be her Daddy? She needs a loving Daddy."

"Someone has to watch out for her, protect her." It was as close as he was going to get to saying 'yes'. She couldn't keep the smile from reaching from ear to ear. She threw her arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips. He pushed her away.

"That doesn't mean there is anything between us. Things are complicated. You know that," he said, turning his back to her.

"Still, we'll be seeing more of each other," she reminded him.

They fell into another silence and time seemed to fly by. They could both hear stirring below them. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Beth appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Did you have a good nap, sweetie?" Coraline asked, ushering Beth towards the table. She nodded her head without speaking. She climbed into the chair and looked around for food. Coraline smiled and placed the plate in front of her.

"There you go," she said in a maternal tone and sat down. She looked at Josef.

"Come sit down. We're eating dinner." He took the two strides to the table and sat opposite Coraline. Beth looked between them before dutifully picking up the fork and taking a bite of the pot pie. She ate without looking up again, grate for the warm food in her belly. When the plate was empty, Coraline took it out of her way and placed it in the sink.

"It's getting late. I think it's time for bed. Come on baby, let's get you ready," Coraline cooed and led Beth back downstairs. Josef eyed the dirty pans in the sink and moved towards them.

Fifteen minutes later he appeared in the doorway to Beth's room. Beth was dressed in a silk nightgown and Coraline was brushing her hair.

"Say goodnight to Daddy," Coraline whispered, pushing Beth towards Josef.

"Night," Beth mumbled, clinging to Josef's legs tightly. He picked her up and laid her in the bed.

"Good night," he replied, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Sweet dreams," Coraline whispered, kissing Beth's forehead. Her eyelashes began to flutter as her eyelids slid shut.

Josef started to walk out of the room but stopped. He looked back at Coraline.

"She better not feel a thing," he warned and disappeared from view.


	4. On The Hunt

On The Hunt

_On The Hunt_

The sky was gray with thick clouds as the light in an office was turned off. Inside, Mick began tidying up his desk for the night. It had been a slow day and he was glad to be going out to find a bite to eat. He reached for his coat and was about to put it on when a woman burst through the door.

"Ma'am, I'm closed for the day," he started to say but she just shook her head. Tears poured like rivers down her cheeks as she clutched a photograph to her chest.

"Please Mr. St John. You have to help me," she blubbered, throwing herself at him. He caught her effortlessly and tried to calm her down.

"Help you with what?"

"Someone's taken my daughter and the police can't find anything. She's been gone since yesterday," the woman sobbed.

"Please, you've got to find her. She's only four." She pushed the picture against his chest. He slid it from between her fingers and looked at the child. She was petite and blond, much like her mother. Mick took a step back and led the woman to a chair. His meal was going to have to wait. He flipped the light back on.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened," he said, sinking into the chair behind the desk.

"I…I put Beth to bed around eight or nine. I tucked her in and she fell right to sleep like she always does. I went to bed around ten.," she began, dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

"When did you know she was missing?" Mick asked.

"The next morning. I went to wake her up and she was gone. Her window was open and her sheets were thrown on the floor," she whimpered, failing to control her emotions. Mick stood and rounded the desk.

"I'm going to need to see her room, if that's ok with you," he said gently. She looked at hi and nodded. He allowed her to stand up and pulled his coat on. For the second time that night, he flipped his desk lamp off. Silently, they walked out to her car.

"I'll follow you," he said, pointing to his own car.

The neighborhood was silent as they pulled into the first level of the parking garage. Mick stepped from the car and took quick strides to the door to the stairs. Mrs. Turner led him up to the third floor of the building.

"You said the window was open. Was it closed when you put Beth to bed?" Mick asked.

"Yes…she doesn't like it cold when she sleeps," the child's mother answered, fumbling in her purse for the key. Mick looked around, up and down the hall while he waited. He could sense something was wrong here. He heard the door click and stepped over the threshold. He was immediately hit with the smell of the little girl. It was everywhere.

"Her room is right in there," she said. Mick nodded and walked in. He left the door slightly ajar as he took in the room. The bed sheets were still askew on the floor, the window still open. He moved to the window and ran his fingers over the sill. There was no way the kidnapper could have cut themselves or left any evidence behind. He turned back to the bed and inhaled deeply, his eyes shut.

_Coraline slipped into the room effortlessly. She moved to the bed and pushed a few strands of hair from Beth's eyes. The child awoke and tried to scream but Coraline covered her mouth. In one fluid motion the woman had escaped with Beth through the open window._

Mick opened his eyes and felt a shiver run the length of his spine. Somehow he wasn't entirely surprised. As he walked out of the room, he couldn't stop himself from feeling the tiniest bit excited at the prospect of seeing Coraline after all those years.

"Did you find anything?" Mrs. Turner asked the moment he shut the door.

"I'm going to check around with some people that I know. The minute I find anything, I'll let you know," he answered.

"I will do everything I can to bring your daughter home safely."

"Thank you," she gasped, once more throwing herself at him. He patted her back lightly and then headed for the door. He had a vampire to find.

He sprinted down the stairs back to the parking garage. As he opened the driver side door to his car, he stopped. His mouth was starting to water uncontrollably. He needed grab a bite before he went on the hunt. He climbed in and started the engine.

Half an hour later he'd picked up some fresh blood from the morgue and was pouring himself a glass in his kitchen. He took a drink and wandered into the living room. A small box sat on the mantle. He didn't know why he felt he needed to keep his wedding ring, but he couldn't make himself get rid of it. He took the two steps to the mantle and picked the box up.

"What are you up to, Coraline?" he whispered to the silent air.

By the time he'd satisfied his thirst, it was nearly one in the morning. He hadn't realized just how thirsty he'd been. He eyed the clock and let out a breath. He paced back and forth in front of the mantle, trying to think of where Coraline would have taken Beth. He only knew of her house out in Hollywood. With a shrug he grabbed his keys and headed back to his car. It was worth a shot.

The streets were quiet as his car whizzed down the long LA streets. He caught glimpses of the scenery as he passed and couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. Things had changed a lot since 1952. Almost everything had changed, except for Coraline. Now that he was closer to finding her, to seeing her for the first time in nearly thirty years, he started to feel his stomach doing flips. He'd never forgiven her for what she'd done to him and he could only imagine what she wanted to do to Beth.

He pressed down as hard as he could on the gas pedal, sending the car hurtling forward at a breakneck speed. He couldn't afford to waste any time. He pulled up to Coraline's Hollywood mansion to see one car parked in the driveway. It looked familiar. Disregarding the other car, Mick climbed out and walked to the front door. He tried it and it was open. He could hear voices inside and he recognized both.

"Josef?" Mick asked, stepping into view. He found Coraline sitting on the couch, Beth at her side. Josef, who had been bending down in front of Beth, now stood up.

"Mick. What are you doing here?"


	5. Too Late

Too Late

_Too Late_

(3 Hours Earlier)

Coraline watched as Beth drifted off to sleep. She looked so innocent and peaceful, curled up against the bear. She just sat there, staring at the child like she'd done the night before. There was something so angelic about Beth as she slept. Slowly, Coraline stood up and walked the two strides to the bed. Beth didn't stir as the presence of the woman loomed over her. As gently as she could she pulled the bear away from Beth's chest, exposing the tender flesh of her throat.

"I promise, baby. We're all going to be a happy family really soon," she whispered, brushing hair behind the girl's ear. In one fluid motion she leaned down and placed a kiss on Beth's neck before letting her fangs sink in.

Out in the hallway, Josef paced back and forth anxiously. He was beginning to regret this decision. He knew Beth was too young to be turned. She would never understand what had happened…would never be able to accept it. He looked at the door to the room. There was no sound coming from within but his sensitive ears could still pick out her heartbeat. It was steady but slow. He thought heard a noise and with determination, stormed into the room. The sound of the door opening didn't faze Coraline.

"Stop," Josef called. Coraline looked at him, blood staining her lips and chin.

"I'm not done," she countered.

"Get away from her. This isn't right. She's just a child…she'll never understand."

"If I don't finish she'll die. Do you want that? Do you want her to die?"

Behind them, Beth was moaning. The wound on her neck continued to let blood blow. Josef looked around and spotted a towel slung over the chair from her bath. He grabbed it, pushing Coraline out of the way. He pressed it firmly against Beth's neck. Her eyes slowly opened and she let out a whimper.

"Shh," Josef hushed but she was starting to panic.

"You have to let me finish," Coraline protested.

"You're not going to do this," Josef shouted. It wasn't going to do any good. The blood kept flowing and he couldn't make it stop. Beth's body was starting to shake from blood loss.

Out of the corner of his eye, Josef saw her transform and he barely had time to react. She'd thrown him across the room effortlessly. He collided with the wall and let out a grunt. She was leaning over Beth again, the bloody towel now discarded on the floor. Her lips were pressed the child's neck to capture the blood flow once more. Through the haze and fog, Josef could hear Beth's heartbeat slowing down with every beat. He tried to shake the feeling that pounding in his head but he couldn't seem to move.

"Josef." Her voice sounded far away as he came to. He opened his eyes to find Coraline standing over him. He looked over at the bed. Beth was very still. He struggled to pull himself to his feet and once more pushed past her. He fell to his knees at Beth's side. She had that smell…distinctive to a vampire. The bed sheets were covered in blood as was Beth's neck and nightgown. His hands shook as he touched her hand. Her eyes gave a flutter.

"We need to clean her up," Coraline said gently. Josef slowly picked Beth up and walked out of the room, leaving Coraline to deal with the bedding. He reached the bathroom and did his best to start the water. He turned both tabs to get a mixture of cold and warm water. Beth squirmed in his arms, her eyes now open.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled.

"You're going to be ok. We're just going to get you cleaned up here," he said softly. He set her down on her feet and helped her out of her nightgown. With his help, she climbed into the bath. He looked around for a cloth.

"I'll be right back." He stood and went in search through the cabinet below the sink. He finally found a cloth. He chanced a stop back in the room to grab another nightgown.

"Here we go," he said, returning to the bathroom. He knelt down and dunked the cloth in the water, gently running it along her back and neck.

"It itches," she complained as he ran the cloth over her throat. He tilted her head up with his finger. The wounds were definitely on the mend. They would be full healed once she had a decent first meal.

"It will go away soon. I promise."

"Can I get out now?" He picked her up and set her down, wrapping a towel around her. She stood shivering slightly as she held the towel tightly. Josef looked over his shoulder and then bent down to Beth's eye level.

"Beth, I want you to listen to me really carefully. Can you do that?" he began. She nodded.

"Something happened while you were sleeping. It's going to be scary for a while but I am going to keep you safe," he whispered.

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"Well…Coraline really wants to be a Mommy…your Mommy. And she did something…" he trailed off. How was he supposed to explain this to a four-year-old? He lifted her up and set her on the counter by the sink.

"Look in the mirror. What do you see?" he told her. She looked.

"Where's my 'flection?" she asked.

"I know you may not understand, but you don't have one anymore," he answered.

"Why?" she sniffled, tears starting to prick the edges of her eyes.

"Because…she made you into a vampire."

"What's that?" Her voice was starting to choke up with more emotion.

"Do you believe in fairy tales?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's like a fairy princess that never gets old," he said.

"I'm a fairy princess?" He nodded again.

"And you're very special," he whispered, picking her up once more and setting her on the ground. He grabbed the nightgown and helped her into it. With that, he took her by the hand and led her back into the room. Coraline had remade the bed. The bloody sheets and towel were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi baby," Coraline said, arms open wide ready to receive the girl. Beth clung to Josef's hand, trying to hide behind his legs.

"Do you have anything fresh on hand?" Josef asked. His voice was cold.

"Upstairs." The trio made their way upstairs and Josef sat Beth at the table. Coraline poured some blood into a cup and handed it to Josef.

"You need to drink this. It will make the itching go away," he said. She looked at the cup but took it. She put it to her lips and took a sip. She downed the rest of the contents of the cup in a matter of seconds.

"I want more," Beth said, holding the cup out to Josef. He took the cup but didn't move.

"Please." He nodded and handed the cup back to Coraline. They repeated the ritual several more times before Beth's thirst had been satisfied.

"Beth sweetie, why don't you bring your toys upstairs," Coraline suggested. Beth looked at the floor but quietly climbed down from the chair and disappeared downstairs.

"I told you it would all work out," Coraline whispered, slipping her arms around Josef's neck. He pushed her away.

"She thinks she's a fairy princess that will never grow up," he said.

"What?"

"It's what I told her. I didn't want to scare her." Just then Beth returned with the teddy bear and some other dolls.

"Play with me," she said, taking Josef by the hand. Coraline followed them into the living room.

Three hours later, Mick stood face to face with not one but two vampires from his past.

"Mick, what are you doing here?" Josef asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Mick replied. He turned to look at Coraline.

"You just can't make up your mind can you?"

"It was nice while it lasted, Mick. But we have both moved on," she said, standing up. She couldn't help but reach out for him. He swatted her hand away. He moved past her and bent down to Beth.

"I'm going to take you home to your Mom," he said.

"You can't dot that, Mick," Josef said.

"You think you can stop me?" Mick shot.

"You're outnumbered, two to one. And it's too late. There's nothing to save." Mick's eyes widened and he turned on Josef. They had been friends at one time.

"How could you!' he roared, tackling Josef to the ground. Josef struggled for a mere moment beneath Mick's weight before sending him flying across the room. Josef pulled himself to his feet and advanced on Mick.

"I didn't. I tried to stop her but it was too late. She would have died. I couldn't let that happen either," Josef shouted.

"You were in on this? You helped her. I thought you were better than that, Josef."

Josef grabbed Mick the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He could hear Beth crying on the couch.

"Are you deaf? I tried to stop her. But it's done…and it can't be undone. So you just need to walk away, Mick. Just walk away."

"What am I supposed to tell her mother?" Mick shouted back.

"That's not my problem. Now just go." Mick looked at the older vampire in disbelief. This couldn't really be happening. He couldn't be too late. He looked at Beth, trying desperately to hear a heartbeat but he heard nothing. He was too late. Josef walked away from Mick and sat down next to Beth.

"Mick…please…just leave," Coraline said. Looking defeated and angry Mick turned and left the house.


	6. Losing Faith

Losing Faith

_Losing Faith_

He sat in his car, just staring up at the building. He still didn't believe he had been too late. Part of him had wanted to believe she was up to her old tricks, trying to lure him in. But he'd been wrong…at least partially. But why had Josef played into her sick fantasy/? He was smarter than that. Then again, Mick had believed Josef was his friend. He caught sight of himself in the review mirror and shook his head.

"How could you be so stupid?" he growled at his reflection. He let his hand slam down on the steering wheel in anger. He looked up to see a curtain part briefly. He caught Coraline's face looking down at him. He finally shoved the keys in the ignition and pulled away from the house.

The curtain slid back into place and Coraline turned back around. She couldn't keep from feeling a little sad. She had loved Mick when they'd gotten married. She'd wanted to spend eternity with him but things just hadn't worked out that way. She went and sat back down on the couch next to Beth.

"Who was that man?' she asked.

"No one baby."

"He's just somebody we used to know," she added. Josef stood at a distance, watching the car disappear. He knew what this would mean for his and Mick's relationship. Mick had trusted him, looked up to him and now that trust was gone. He finally looked back to Beth and let out a sigh.

"It's late. She should go back to bed," he said, offering her his hand.

"Stay tonight," Coraline blurted. Josef's head spun around sharply to look at her.

"I told you, this has nothing to do with us," he said.

"It's her first night. She doesn't want her Daddy to leave." Josef looked at Beth and her hand gripped his tightly.

"Don't go," she whimpered. He could see the fear in her eyes. Despite the dread rising in his gut he knew he couldn't stay here. He couldn't give in to her fantasy. He hoped she wouldn't think of hurting Beth any more than she already had. He bent down to Beth's eye level again.

"I will only be gone for a little while. I promise, I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered. She gave a sniffle and wrapped her arms around him. He gently picked her up and held her close as he followed Coraline upstairs to her room.

"I got her," Coraline said softly, taking Beth from Josef's arms. He looked at the tiny bundle being laid in the freezer. Beth gave a small shiver but seemed to adjust to the temperature quickly. Coraline turned back to Josef and they moved a way from the freezer.

"You knew he would come," Josef said.

"No…I didn't," she whispered.

"You still like messing with his head and now you've gone and messed up more," he accused.

"I don't know what you mean, Josef."

"You dragged me into this and now I've lost a friend." He turned and stormed out of the room. Coraline watched him leave and turned back to Beth. She couldn't hide a smile as it formed on her lips. She shed her clothing and climbed into the freezer, pulling the top shut. As she slowly drifted off to unconsciousness, she wrapped an arm around Beth.

The next morning, Mick woke up and dressed in silence. He hated morning, but he needed to get the news to Mrs. Turner as soon as he could. Even though he had nothing in his stomach, he felt like he was going to be sick as he drove through the LA streets. He had forgotten how annoying rush hour traffic could be. He finally reached the apartment building and found a parking space. He took his time getting out of the car and walking up to the third floor. He stopped short at the door. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Beth's mother was inside. He knocked and waited. The door was pulled open almost immediately.

"Mr. St John. Please, come in," she said. Mick crossed the threshold and shut the door behind him.

"Have you found something?" Mrs. Turner asked expectantly. Mick didn't speak right away. He looked around. The last time he'd been here he hadn't paid much attention to the rest of the apartment, just Beth's room.

"I found someone," he answered slowly. Her eyes lit up.

"You should sit down," he said. She immediately clutched at the table as she sunk into a chair.

"Please Mr. St John, what did you find?"

"I worked some sources that I have and they led me to an address in Hollywood. When I got there…" he trailed off. How was he supposed to tell this woman her child was dead when in all actuality she would long outlive her mother?

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Turner….I was too late," he murmured. She shook her head, trying to breath. All she succeeded in doing was hyperventilating. She through herself at him much like she had done before.

"No…my baby...she can't be," she sobbed. He tried to rub soothing circles along her back to calm her down but she just kept crying.

"Did…did she suffer?' she finally managed to get out. Mick shivered at her question. He didn't remember much about his turning but it had hurt.

"I don't think so."

"What about her body…I want to see my little girl."

"You don't need to see that Mrs. Turner. Believe me, no one needs to see that."

"But…what about burying her…" she hiccupped.

"I…I don't know. I'm so sorry," he repeated. He finally let go of her and back away.

"I should go. I'm sorry for your loss," he mumbled and began to walk out of the apartment.

"Thank you," she called out.

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you…thank you for trying to find her and save her." Mick just nodded. A lump had formed in his throat and he couldn't speak. He ducked out as fast as he could and raced back to his car, trying to avoid the sun as much as he could. He didn't know what he was going to do now. This felt like he had no purpose. He couldn't seven save an innocent child from one of his own kind.


	7. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl

_Daddy's Girl_

Morning slowly turned into afternoon. Sunlight streamed through the windows of Coraline's mansion but neither occupant was aware of the changing time. Evening finally came and Beth awoke inside the freezer. She tried to move but found herself pinned down by Coraline's naked form. She tried to free herself but found it nearly impossible. Coraline was like dead weight. After another minute or two of struggling, Beth managed to get free. She pushed the top of the freezer open and climb out. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she wandered out of the room and made her way downstairs. Her feet padded softly on the floor as she checked the kitchen and then the living room. Josef was nowhere to be found.

"Josef?" she called out as loudly as she could. She received no response. She tried again and still received no answer. She raced down the spiral stairs to the room she had been kept in the night before but it was empty. She could feel tears starting to prick at the corners of her eyes. She picked up the bear that lay by the side of the bed and clutched it tightly to her. It smelled faintly like him. Upstairs, Coraline woke to find herself alone. Immediately she began to panic.

"Beth!" she called out and pulled a robe on as she ran downstairs. She checked the front door to find it still locked. Beth hadn't left. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked calmly down the stairs to find Beth curled up on the bed, clutching the bear to her chest.

"Beth, sweetie. You scared me," Coraline breathed, wrapping her arms around Beth. Beth jerked away slightly at the woman's touch.

"What are you doing down here?" she whispered, stroking the girl's hair.

"He's not here," Beth whimpered.

"I want Josef," she cried. She couldn't keep the tears from coming now. They fell like torrents of rain down her cheeks. Coraline held her closely and for a few minutes Beth seemed to forget who was holding her.

"He'll be here soon," Coraline breathed.

"But he said…" Beth sniffled, succumbing to a fresh onslaught of tears. Coraline let out a sigh and picked Beth up. She rocked her back and forth for a few minutes before setting her back down.

"Why don't we get you dressed," Coraline suggested. Beth wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands and allowed Coraline to undress her and put her in a pale blue floral printed top and pants.

"There we go." Next Coraline took the girl by the hand and led her upstairs to brush her teeth and do her hair. Beth sat in a chair while Coraline dressed.

"We're going to go for a little car ride," Coraline cooed, leading Beth into the evening air. The sky was a peaceful mixture of pink and orange as they drove through the LA streets. They pulled up to a set of apartments and parked on the street.

"Hold Mommy's hand," Coraline instructed, leading Beth across the street and up to the top floor. They stepped out of the stairway and were met by two burly looking men.

"Excuse us," Coraline said, leading Beth by them and through another door.

"You can't go in there," one of the men called. Coraline ignored him. The room before them was large and ornate. It had several large couches and tables. There was a large office to the right in which several men sat, including Josef. Beth spotted him immediately. Josef had looked up and caught sight of Coraline as well.

"Excuse me, gentlement," Josef said and stood. With three quick strides he had left the office and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"She wanted to see you," Coraline answered. Beth had already wrapped her arms around Josef's legs.

"You told her you would be there when she woke up. She kept crying when you weren't,." Josef looked down at the child clinging to him and couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. He had promised Beth he would be there.

"I didn't know she would be awake this early," he mumbled, giving the girl a smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said, trying his best to bend down. Before he could say anything more, the door to the office opened and one of the men walked out.

"Mr. Kostan, we really need to finish this," he said, eyeing Beth and Coraline uneasily.

"Of course," Josef replied, peeling Beth from his legs.

"I have to finish talking with this people." Coraline pulled Beth back so Josef could return to his meeting. Before Josef entered the office he looked at one of his guards.

"Get them something to drink. Make them comfortable."

The man ushered Beth and Coraline to a couch and went to get them drinks. Beth looked around more closely. The place was completely void of toys.

"Where are the toys?" she asked.

"Daddy will get some, baby." The man returned with two glasses filled with red liquid. He set them on the table and walked a good distance away.

"Be careful," Coraline instructed as Beth tipped the glass to her lips. Beth drank slowly and carefully under Coraline's watchful eye.

"What a big girl," Coraline praised as Beth set the glass down. Just then Josef walked out of the office followed by his clients. Josef shook hands one more time before going to join Beth and Coraline.

"You need toys," Beth informed him. Josef laughed a little.

"I'll get some." Beth smiled. Coraline stood up and motioned for Josef to follow her.

"I know you said you didn't want to move in with me…but what if we move here. It's big enough. She can have her own room," Coraline said. Josef opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He took a moment to compose his thoughts.

"Let me make something very clear. There is nothing between us. There never will be. I don't want you living here," he said as calmly as he could.

"We have to think of our baby, Josef," she protested.

"You did this to her. And honestly, I don't trust you with her."

"I would never hurt her!"

"You already did. She can stay with me. You can see her but I want her to be here."

"That's not fair, Josef. You can't take my baby away from me."

Coraline was beginning to grow angry. He couldn't just take her baby away. She had a right to be with Beth. Coraline tried to control her emotions but found that it was too much. She could feel her body changing. She looked at Josef and he didn't move. He didn't blink. She started to charge him and he pushed her against the nearest wall.

"Not in front of her," he hissed. She changed back instantly.

"Now I'm going to say this one last time. You can see her but she stays here."

"Let me bring her things then," Coraline murmured. She walked around Josef and headed straight for the door. Beth stood up but Josef was at her side instantly.

"Mommy is going to bring your things here. You are going to stay with me," Josef explained as Coraline disappeared.


	8. Basics of Life

Basics of Life

_Basics of Life_

Beth looked up at Josef as he picked up the glasses. One of the guards moved from the door to take them.

"Will she be back?" he asked gruffly. Josef just nodded and dismissed the man. He sat back down next to Beth and took her small hand in his. She smiled up at him, her blue eyes vibrant.

"I can stay with you?" she asked. He nodded.

"You don't have to see her anymore. Not if you don't want to," he promised, letting her crawl into his lap. He just held her close. This was still so new for him. He had never intended to be a father; especially not once he had become a vampire. But he had agreed to this arrangement, however foolish that was. He couldn't leave Beth alone with Coraline. He didn't trust her motives. She had always been known to play mind games with people. She was manipulative and she loved it. He wasn't sure why he had these sudden feelings of paternal protection for Beth. She was someone else's child. Someone who would never get to raise her, show her all the love they no doubt had for her. They had hired Mick to find her after all.

"Josef," Beth's soft voice mumbled from against his shirt. He was pulled from his thoughts and looked down.

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Daddy?" It almost broke his heart. He knew part of her was scared to death and rightly so. He hadn't expected she would accept his as a father figure so quickly. He had believed she trusted him more than Coraline because he had tried to keep it from happening.

"Yeah…sure," he finally answered.

They sat there, like some picture-perfect version of father and daughter for a while longer. Everyone around them seemed to move with added silence and stealth so as not disturb them. Finally the door opened again and Coraline appeared, carrying several bags.

"This is everything," she said, her voice quivering with emotion. Josef set Beth down and stood. He looked her in the eye and didn't move. He could smell it and it surprised him. She was genuinely upset and sad that he was taking this child from her. He snapped his fingers and one of his men took the belongings from Coraline.

"I want to say goodbye," Coraline murmured. Josef stepped back, allowing her access to the couch. Coraline bent down in front of Beth.

"Be a good girl for Daddy. Mommy loves you so very much," she whispered, kissing Beth's forehead. Beth squirmed a little under Coraline's touch. Coraline brushed Beth's hair behind her ears and gave her hand a squeeze before standing to her full height.

"Don't keep me from my baby forever, Josef," Coraline said as she walked out of the room. Josef cleared his throat and turned back to the child sitting expectantly.

"Why don't we go get your room set up? Then we can go out and get something to eat," he said, taking her by the hand.

"Sir…where are we-" the man asked but Josef just waved him away. He wasn't without extra rooms. He led Beth through the apartment, pointing different places out.

"This is my room. You can come in any time, ok."

"Ok, Daddy. Can I sleep here?" Beth asked, pointing to the room across the hall. He nodded and motioned to it. His associates always criticized him for keeping extra freezers around. Now he actually had a use for one.

Josef dealt with making sure the freezer was clean and at the right temperature while Beth organized the toys and dolls Coraline had bought. She set them in the corner on top of a blanket chest. Josef smiled as she stepped back to admire her work. She turned around and beamed up at him, walking towards the freezer. She slowly lifted the lid and looked inside.

"Daddy why can't I sleep in a big girl bed?" she asked, looking at him. Josef let out a noise that sounded more like a choke than clearing his throat. He hadn't explained that to her and apparently neither had Coraline.

"Well because this is a special bed, just for you. It….makes sure you stay pretty when you sleep," he said. This was going to get complicated very soon. He had no doubt she would keep asking questions.

"It's just for me?" she repeated and he nodded.

"Just for you. No one else."

She seemed satisfied with his explanation and so he led her out of the room. He finished the tour of the apartment, ending at his office and conference room.

"Now…listen to me, Beth. When Daddy has friends over in here, it means that little princesses play out here. Daddy does very important work in here," he explained firmly. She looked around but nodded in understanding. Josef looked at one of his associates.

"Bring the car around."

"Come on…it's time to go eat."

They took the elevator down to the bottom floor and were met by a car. Josef helped Beth into the passenger seat and rounded the car. He put the key in the ignition and the car sped onto the busy LA streets.

"Where are we going?" Beth asked after they had been in thee car for a good fifteen minutes. Josef looked around and turned a hard left onto a side street.

"We're getting something to eat," he answered.

"When? I'm hungry," she whined. He pulled to a stop outside a restaurant and he cut thee engine.

"Right now." He climbed out of the car and went to open her door. He took her hand and led her inside. They walked right past the patrons eating fragment smelling Italian dishes and to a back room.

"Good evening, Mr. Kostan," a burly man with a deep voice greeted as they walked in.

"Evening Vincent. I hope you've got something good on the menu. We're hungry," Josef replied, pointing to Beth.

"Oh…this is new. Hello there little one," the man named Vincent said, bending to ruffle Beth's hair. She pushed his hand away and climbed into one of the chairs. Josef sat next to her.

"He messed my hair," she grumbled. Josef smoothed it out for her and her pouting seemed to stop just as Vincent returned followed by two young women, a brunette and a redhead. They looked at Josef and Beth expectantly and Josef held up a hand.

"Give us a minute." He turned to look at Beth.

"Who are they?" Beth asked.

"Dinner." She wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Just watch. It's easy," he whispered, motioning for the redhead. She moved to sit in his lap and within seconds, Josef had sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck. She let out a gasp and pressed herself against his body. Beth watched intently as Josef finally let the woman go. She stood on shaking legs but moved away. Josef wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked down at Beth.

"Your turn." She looked up at the woman sitting next to her.

"Hold me, please," Beth said, reaching her hand out to Josef. He picked her up so she was standing on the seat so she could reach the woman's neck. Like she had seen Josef do, she bit down on the woman's throat. She could taste the blood slithering down her throat and it excited her. Feeding for a life person tasted much better than packaged nourishment. The woman gave a soft rasp and Josef began to pull Beth away.

"There you go. See it was easy," he said, wiping her mouth with his napkin.

"Can we go home now? I want to play with my toys," she said. He picked her up and with a nod of thanks to Vincent, walked back to the car out front. The ride back to the apartment was quiet as Beth looked at the night sky passing them by as they sped down the street.


	9. New York, New York

New York New York

_New York, New York_

A few weeks had passed since Beth's turning and she was settling into her new life with Josef. He had done his best to make her comfortable. They had gone on a shopping trip earlier in the week and gotten her some new clothes and toys. Josef had also managed to keep Coraline's visits minimal and brief. He had to keep Beth's best interests at the forefront of his mind. Presently, he was doing some work in his office while Beth spent some time with Coraline. The older vampire just smiled down at the child.

"Daddy bought you so many pretty toys, baby," Coraline whispered, bending down to pick up one of the dolls. Beth nodded, brushing another figurine's hair with a small brush. She looked over at Coraline and offered her the brush.

"Want to play?" Coraline couldn't keep her smile from growing. She nodded and took the brush, gently running it through doll's hair.

"What is her name?" she asked. Beth looked at the doll for a minute before giving an answer.

"Kitty," the child answered with a firm nod.

"Kitty is very pretty, Beth. Just like you," Coraline breathed. Beth smiled and Coraline pulled her into a hug. She picked the girl up and sat her down on the couch.

"I want you to promise me something, ok?" Beth's eyes darted to Josef's office. He was busy making a phone call.

"Ok."

"You can visit Mommy any time you want. You just tell me. We can have tea parties and play with Kitty and her friends," Coraline said. Beth looked back towards Josef.

"But it has to be our secret ok. Daddy can't find out," Coraline breathed, giving Beth's forehead a kiss just as Josef ended his phone call and walked out of his office.

"Ok, play time is over," he announced.

"Josef please…" Coraline begged. Josef watched her stand up and delicately step over the toys.

"I hardly get to see her," she breathed against his cheek, her arms snaking around his nick. She managed to lay her head against his shoulder before he pushed away.

"Fine. Ten minutes," he muttered and walked away in the direction of the kitchen. Coraline looked back at Beth.

"Baby, can you show Mommy your room? I really want to see it," Coraline asked. Beth nodded and extended her hand. She led the woman out of the living room area and down the hallway to her room. She pushed the door open and jumped to turn on the light.

"That's my bed. I like it," Beth began, giving an impromptu tour of the rather spacious room. Coraline just smiled and nodded.

"And these are my new clothes. Daddy bought them for me," the four-year-old added, pointing to a pile of clothes laid out neatly on a small chest of drawers. Coraline ran a finger over the fabric. She turned around to see a high shelf with a porcelain figure of a father and child.

"What's this, baby?" Coraline questioned. She was about to reach out and touch it when a pair of voices shouted to stop her.

"No!" both Beth and Josef ordered. Coraline retracted her hand and looked over at Josef.

"She was just showing me her room," she said defensively before Josef could accuse her of anything.

"Don't touch that. It cost me a lot of money. And it belongs to Beth," Josef snapped.

"I…I was just looking at it, Josef," Coraline rebutted. With that, he led both Coraline and Beth out of the room.

"You need to go now," Josef ordered. With a hurt look, Coraline picked up her coat and walked out of the apartment. Josef looked down at Beth and bent to her eye level.

"You know Daddy told you not to touch the statue," he scolded. She gave a small whimper and threw herself at him, tears starting to slip down her cheeks.

"I didn't touch it," she sniffed. Josef let out a sigh and picked her up. He walked into his office and sat down in his chair, balancing her in his lap.

"It's ok. Shh," he whispered. Her tears seemed to disappear instantly.

"I want to tell you something," he said after a minute.

"What?"

"We're going on a little trip."

"Where?" He set her down and reached for a map. He unrolled it and pointed to the East Coast.

"We're going from here in Los Angeles to New York City. See it right here?" he explained, drawing a line with his finger across the continent.

"Where are we going on a trip, Daddy?" she asked, tracing her finger atop his back and forth across the map.

"Well…because I want to show you something there. It will be just you and me. It's something special I've wanted to do."

"Can I bring Kitty?" Josef's brow furrowed for a second in confusion but then relaxed.

"Of course you can. Now, it's time for dinner," he answered. She hopped off his lap and raced for the kitchen, nearly knocking one of the staff over.

"Sorry Greta," Josef said as he walked by.

"No need to apologize Mr. Kostan. Little Beth's just full of energy," Greta answered.

Their meal passed in silence that night. The following evening, Josef and Beth headed off to the airport. Beth kept a sharp eye out as they drove into an unfamiliar area of the city. Her nose was pressed against the window as they pulled up.

"Daddy, where are we?" she asked as he pulled suitcases out of the trunk of the car. He helped her out of the passenger side and led her to a ticket counter.

"We're at the airport," he answered as he gave his name to the attendant behind the desk. Beth turned her gaze upwards as large airplanes came and went above them.

"Wow." She appeared to be in awe as Josef led her inside. They picked up their tickets at the counter directly inside and dropped off their luggage. Keeping a firm grasp on her hand, Josef led Beth through the turnstiles and corridors to their gate.

"Stay close," he called to her as she raced to the large plate glass window, watching the planes come and go.

"We're going in one of those?" she asked when she finally sat down next to him.

'Yes we are. It's going to be a long time so you should sleep," he said, stroking her hair.

A short time later, their plane started to board. Beth bounced on the balls of her feet as they waited in line to hand the stewardess their tickets. The woman smiled down at Beth as they walked by. By the time they were seated and the plane was ready to take off, Beth had begun to grow drowsy. Josef pulled the shade down on the window gently placed his hand atop hers. It was going to be a long night.


	10. True Love Never Dies

True Love Never Dies

_True Love Never Dies_

The plane landed and Beth was jolted from her nap. She lifted the shade up a little to see sun in the sky. She winced in pain as it hit her skin. Josef looked down when he saw her twitch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We're here," he said softly as the plane came to its final stop at the gate.

"Why is it so bright out?" she complained. He just smiled and helped her out of the seat. She'd adjusted quite well to the lack of sunlight since she'd become a vampire. They stood in the aisle, waiting for the passengers at the front of the plane to disembark. By the time they had gotten their luggage and secured a taxi, the sun had disappeared behind some clouds, giving the pair some respite.

"I'm hungry, Daddy. Can we eat?" Beth asked as the car navigated the bustling New York streets.

"When we get where we're going, we can eat. It's not much longer."

Beth watched the large building whiz by as the taxi zoomed through a yellow light. It looked different than Los Angeles but not exactly different. She left a small print of her nose from pressing it against the glass to see to the top of the sky scrapers. The taxi finally stopped in front of a large building. Josef handed the driver a wad of cash and climbed out.

"Come on, Beth. We're here." Beth managed to undo the seatbelt herself and climbed out of the car. Josef pulled the suitcases from the trunk and took the child by the hand, leading her up the front steps. Beth was too short to see the curtain in the living room part. Josef was about to knock when the door was pulled open by an African American woman in a sweater and long skirt.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kostan," she greeted.

"Afternoon, Polly," Josef replied, handing the woman Beth's suitcase.

"This must be Beth," she said, giving Beth a warm smile.

"Hi," Beth said with a small wave.

"I'm sorry I didn't call ahead of time. It was sort of a last minute decision," Josef apologized in a hushed tone so Beth didn't hear. The child had already run off, looking around the living room and kitchen.

"It's fine. No worries. We got everything you asked for when you called last month. It's alls et up in the master bedroom," Polly assured him.

"Good. We'll be staying for a while…needed to get out of LA for a while. Things have gotten a little complicated," he explained as Beth reappeared.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," she announced.

"Yes, Beth. I know you are. Why don't you go into the kitchen and ask someone to get you something. Daddy's having a grown up talk right now," Josef said. Beth gave a small pout but ran off regardless.

"Not easy having a little one is it," Polly sighed. Josef shook his head.

"I just…I don't want her around Coraline. It's not safe. And besides, she'll start to ask questions sooner or later…why Mommy and Daddy aren't together. I want her to know why."

"I understand," Polly said.

"She looks like she's doing better," she offered after a moment of pause. Josef's eyes lit up.

"Good…would you mind watching Beth for a little while?" Polly nodded and watched Josef walked in the opposite direction. He reached the end of the hall and pushed the door open. Two men stood watch over the young woman, lying still in the bed. Josef cleared his throat and the two men walked out. He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited for a while. Things have gotten…complicated," he breathed, pulling up a chair.

"I promise…someday I'm going to figure out how to fix this."

He sat there, just enjoying her presence when the door behind burst open and Beth ran in, Polly hot on her heels. Josef looked up in shock at being disturbed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kostan, I couldn't stop her," Polly gasped. Beth had stopped short, her eyes glued to the woman lying in the bed.

"It's…it's alright, Polly. Thanks," Josef said, dismissing the woman. Beth finally tore her eyes away to look at Josef.

"Who is she?" Beth asked. He motioned for the child to sit in his lap.

"Her name is Sara," he began, trying to keep his composure.

"Is she sleeping?"

"She uh…she is sick. She is a very special friend of mine. She wanted to be a fairy princess like you…" He had to stop for a minute and take a deep breath.

"So…I tried but it…it didn't work right." Beth turned around in his lap and threw her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"Don't cry Daddy," she said.

"She will wake up." Josef gave a sniffle and nodded his head.

"I hope so," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Beth's body and held her close. Something about this felt right. It felt like they really were a family and could even be happy.

Josef and Beth spent several weeks in New York. He took her shopping and out to eat in fancy restaurants. Most of the time, however was spent keeping Sara company. But it was time to go back to LA. Josef couldn't quite tell if he or Beth was more disappointed to be returning. When they arrived back at the apartment, one of his guards stopped them on the stairs.

"We tried to handle the situation but…it was a little more than we were ready for," he said. Josef stopped just outside the door and closed his eyes. He gripped Beth's hand tightly before opening the door and walking in. Sitting on the couch was a very angry Coraline. She was on her feet the moment she spotted the pair.

'Go play in your room," Josef said. Beth scurried off without so much as a glance backwards.

"How dare you take her away from me like that?" Coraline ground out.

"I don't need your permission to take her places," Josef replied coolly.

"Where did you take her?"

"New York." He moved towards his office and sat down at his desk. He began emptying his pockets into the drawers. She moved to block the doorway.

"I show up here and they don't tell me anything. I've been worried sick about her for three weeks, Josef. You stole her," she shouted. Josef couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Stole her? You're the one who kidnapped her! I took her on a trip. And I don't have to tell you when I take her places."

"Why New York?" she blurted.

"You know why," he answered, not making eye contact. It had been a touchy situation between them. Mick had recently been turned and he and Coraline had parted ways.

"What did you tell her? What did you tell Beth?" Coraline asked.

"She needed to know the truth. She knows now that you and I are just an arrangement. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. Leave."

She stood there, not making a move. He turned to his accounts and ignored her. She stood there for another minute or two before one of his associates appeared to escort her from the premises. It hadn't been as heated as Josef was expecting but he hoped he had gotten through to her.


	11. Tug of War

Tug of War

_Tug of War_

(1988)

The sun finished it descent behind the skyline as Beth climbed from her freezer. She reached for her nightgown and slippers lying on a chair nearby and slipped them on. Quietly, she padded to the kitchen to get herself something to drink. None of the staff seemed to notice her as she rummaged through the containers and pulled out one with water. Greta let out a muffled gasp as she nearly collided with the child.

"Beth, honey. You scared me," she said, clutching her heart. Beth smiled sweetly up at her.

"Sorry Greta," she replied. Pulling out a stool to climb on the counter.

"You want me to get it for you?'

"No. I can do it." Beth climbed on the counter and pulled open a cabinet. She retrieved a glass and with a quick leap, landed cat-like on the ground.

"You're up a bit early today aren't you?" Greta pressed. She worked days the last few months and hadn't been able to see Beth as often.

"I couldn't sleep in. I was thirsty," Beth answered, taking a large gulp from the glass. Beth finished her glass of water and ran back to her room to find something to wear. She'd recently begun dressing herself and was quite proud of it.

She sat down on the floor to tie her shoes when she picked up the sound of voices in the living room. She recognized them immediately. One was Greta, the other was Coraline. She hadn't seen Coraline in almost two months. Josef had kept her to limited phone calls.

"I want to see her!" Coraline shouted.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Kostan made it clear…you can't be here. Now please, I don't want to have to call security," Greta replied. There was a loud crash and Greta let out a pained cry. Beth was on her feet and in the room in seconds. Greta laid on the ground, a gash on the side of her head.

"What did you do?" Beth demanded of Coraline.

"It's ok, sweetie. Come on. We're going to go for a little trip," Coraline replied as if nothing had happened. Beth shook her head and took a step back. She glanced over her shoulder but no one was coming.

"No. You're not supposed to be here. Daddy said so," Beth shot, backing up a couple more steps.

"Beth…it's Mommy. Remember, you promised you wouldn't tell Daddy. That you could come over and we could have tea parties with Kitty and her friends. Do you remember?" Beth looked down at Greta again and then back to Coraline.

"I'm too old for tea parties," Beth replied. Coraline just smiled and reached her hand out. Beth continued to back up but when she started to run Coraline was hot on her heels. Beth could feel a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"Daddy!" Beth shrieked as Coraline dragged her towards the doorway.

"Shh, honey it's alright. You're just going to spend some time with me," Coraline tried to calm the child down. Beth's scream had woken Josef. He was out of his freezer in seconds. He stumbled into pants as he ran down the hall. He could hear snarls and growling sounds in the stairwell.

"Beth!" he shouted and raced after them. He was too late. He saw Coraline's car speed off down the street. He angrily punched the wall next to him. His hand hurt for a split second before he raced upstairs and tended to Greta's head wound.

"Easy," he said as she sat up.

"Oh no…Beth. Mr. Kostan…I couldn't stop her," the woman babbled.

"Just calm down. I know where she took Beth," Josef assured her. Once he was satisfied she would be ok, he went to grab a shirt and disappeared into his office. He opened a cabinet against one of the walls and depressed a latch. The back of the cabinet flipped open to reveal a vampire hunting arsenal. He picked up a scythe and disappeared from the apartment.

Coraline led Beth into the Hollywood mansion and to the living room. A tea party had already been set up. Both bore fresh cuts on their arms and faces but they were both on the mend.

"See. I told you, just like I promised," Coraline said.

"Daddy's going to find us. He's going to stop you," Beth replied with a glare.

"I know….that Daddy and I don't get along all the time…but it's not because of you, baby."

"It's because of you…and what you did to me. I'm not a little kid. I'm seven."

Coraline sat down and began to pour blood from a tea pot. She poured some into Beth's cup and watched the girl pick it up and drink it. She should have known better than to trust anything Coraline gave her but she was starving and needed blood. It tasted fine and so she poured herself some more.

"Good isn't it. It's B negative….you're favorite."

"I like O better," Beth quipped. She wasn't going to give Coraline the satisfaction of being right. She'd learned not to trust her thanks to Josef.

Not far away, Josef's car came screeching to a halt at a stop light. His fingers gripped the steeling wheel so tightly that his knuckles achieved an even whiter shade of ghostly pale. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, even though the light hadn't changed yet. Screw traffic rules. He had a child to save. The car skidded to a final stop in the driveway of the mansion and he jumped out. He burst through the front door and walked into find Coraline sitting across from Beth. A tea set sat between them.

"Daddy!" Beth called, running to his side.

"You had no right," he accused.

"No, Josef. You are the one who had no right to keep me from her. I'm her sire," Coraline retorted.

"I don't like you," Beth snapped, holding onto Josef's hand more tightly.

"You took her life from her. You took away everything she had and could have become. All because you were selfish. I'm giving her what I can. I'm protecting her." It was then that all parties in the room noticed the sharp implement in his hand.

"Josef…I just wanted to be happy. Is that so wrong?" Coraline begged as Josef took a step towards her. Beth took several steps backwards, her eyes wide with fear. She'd never seen Josef attack anyone before, let alone another vampire.

"Yes. You didn't think about what was best for Beth. But…luckily I am." Coraline's eyes widened in fear too as she tried to move away from him. She watched his eyes change and his fang appear.

"Please…I…I swear it won't happen again," she babbled.

"I can't take that chance," he said coolly. The blade slid through the air and connected with her flesh with a sickening sound. Beth had to cover her eyes as her head hit the floor. He dropped the scythe and turned back to Beth. He bent down to her eye level and gently took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But she won't be bothering us anymore," he said, pulling her to him in a firm hug. He'd call the Cleaner's when they got back to his apartment.


	12. Just the Way it Is

Just the Way it Is

_Just the Way it Is_

(1991)

The city air was smoggier than usual as they stepped off a plane. Josef looked around as he put on a pair of sunglasses. Beth popped out behind him and raced down the stairs.

"Dad, come on!" she called, waving furiously at him. He watched the small girl walk towards the car. He had to stop and smile for a minute. She was growing up so much. Even though she still looked four, it had been almost six years since she was turned.

"I'm coming," Josef replied, striding after her. He ducked into the backseat of the limo and heaved a sigh as the air conditioning hit his skin.

"How was New York, Mr. Kostan?" the driver asked, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Fine." Beth looked over at him and wrinkled her brow.

"You said we were going to move there," she reminded him.

"I said we'd think about it," he answered. She let out a huff.

"No, you said we were going to move. You said you wanted to move to be with Sara and away from Mom," she snapped. Josef closed his eyes and let out a breath. Sometimes he wished she was still four years old. Back then she didn't argue with him incessantly.

"Beth, we aren't going to get into this right now."

She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze out the window. Josef just shook his head and leaned his head back against the seat. Maybe he'd been wrong to do what he did all those years ago. Maybe he'd been acting out of anger instead of rational thought when he'd done it? Regardless of his emotions or motives, he couldn't take back having killed Coraline. He knew it had affected Beth. Sometimes he wasn't sure what was just part of her growing up and what was a subconscious reaction to the incident.

"Mr. Kostan," the driver's voice rang out, pulling Josef from his thoughts. The car had stopped abruptly. Josef looked out the window of the limo to see a tall figure standing in the middle of the road.

"What happened?" Josef asked.

"He just came out of nowhere, Sir. I thought I hit him…" the driver answered. Josef looked at Beth before climbing out of the car. Something about the figure looked familiar.

"Beth, stay in the car."

Josef shut the car door and walked to the front. Beth watched from inside. She vaguely recognized the man standing before her. Thee figure turned to look at Josef.

"Mick?" Josef asked, pulling off his sunglasses.

"Josef." Mick looked a little tired and pale. To Josef, it appeared that he hadn't fed in a few days.

"Are you nuts? You trying to draw attention to yourself/" Josef asked, leading Mick to the side of the road to get out of the evening sun.

"I don't know what mean," Mick replied.

"You're lucky my drive knows what you are, Mick. If it had been some poor mortal, well…let's just say we'd be having a bit of a crisis," Josef replied. He couldn't help but feel bad for Mick. There was so much he didn't know…so much that had happened in the last six years.

"I get it. I don't need you lecturing me," Mick replied.

"Then can you explain why you ran out in front of my car?"

"It's a nice car by the way…is it new?" Mick replied.

"Yeah…bought it about four months ago…now stop avoiding my questions."

"I…I've been looking for you. I needed to talk to you," Mick finally replied. Josef nodded and they moved towards the shade of a couple of trees. Beth watched from inside the car. She saw the man flash before her eyes the night she'd been turned.

"What's up?" Josef asked. He couldn't deny that he was glad Mick was talking to him. He'd hated Coraline for tearing them apart.

"I…I tried to find you but they said you hadn't been to your apartment in a few month."

"We were in New York…visiting a friend. We're thinking of moving there," Josef answered. Mick nodded, looking over Josef's shoulder into the car.

"How…how is she?"

"She's fine…growing up. Who knew ten-year-olds could be so moody and cranky."

"And she…is handling it ok?"

"Yeah…she doesn't really think she's a fairy princess anymore. That…euphemism died about two years ago. She accepts what she is…she's sly about it too. She is good at tricking freshies. It's how young she looks," Josef boasted. He certainly sounded the part of the proud Papa. Mick looked upset at how proud Josef looked.

"Look…I meant what I said that night. I tried to stop it but I couldn't just let her die. So I took her away and kept her safe. Taught her how to survive."

"I…I was also looking for Coraline. I thought you might know where she was…since she is Beth's sire…" Mick trailed off. He wasn't sure why he'd been looking for his ex-wife. They certainly hadn't split on good terms and that night she'd kidnapped Beth had severed any possibility of reconciliation between them. But he was in search of her anyways. Maybe part of him was hoping she had moved on and moved away. Maybe part of him wanted to be sure she wouldn't be around to hurt him or anyone else again.

"Uh…no I haven't seen her in a while…I try to keep Beth away from her as much as I can," Josef said anxiously. Could he really tell Mick that he'd killed her? He knew that Coraline had meant a lot to Mick at one point in his life.

"Oh…so…no idea where she might be?" Josef shook his head and was about to walk away when the car door opened and Beth climbed.

"I told you to stay in the car," Josef scolded.

"It's not like I can't hear you," she muttered, looking to Mick.

"I remember you. You wanted to take me to my Mom." Mick tried to smile but it came of as more of a grimace.

"Yeah…I did." She gave him a smile.

"Thanks."

"I just wish I could have gotten there sooner." Josef looked down at Beth and she squeezed his hand.

"Mick…I wasn't entirely truthful before. I haven't seen Coraline in over three years."

"I…I killed her three years ago. She'd kidnapped Beth…again. I had no other choice. I couldn't let her keep putting Beth in danger." Mick looked Josef in the eye, searching for any sign that he was lying. He finally nodded his head and let out a breath.

"Thank you. I think I can rest easier now…knowing she can't hurt anyone else." He reached out for Josef's hand and the two shared a firm handshake. Mick bent down and extended his hand to Beth.

"Good luck." She shook his hand and watched as he walked away.

"Come on. Let's go home," Josef said, ushering the child back into the car.


End file.
